


Quench Thy Thirst

by Pastel_Mint_Boy



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Breastfeeding, Domestic, Established Relationship, Ghost Biology, Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, No Sex, mentions of mpreg, mentions of trying for a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Mint_Boy/pseuds/Pastel_Mint_Boy
Summary: Vlad walks in and discovers something very interesting about his fiancé that leaves him with a lot of questions and undoubtedly parched.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Vlad Masters, Danny Fenton/Vlad Masters
Comments: 4
Kudos: 193





	Quench Thy Thirst

**Author's Note:**

> So before I descend to hell, I brought more goods. Hope you guys enjoy!

Never in his life did Vlad think he could still be surprised. Being half dead and part ghost, being mayor and dating someone nearly half his age. He'd like to think he had a full array of experiences that whatever came his way, he'd be unfazed. 

Unfortunately today was not that day. Instead he stands at the doorway of the room that Danny resided in at his mansion, staring in disbelief as his fiancé is leaning back, swaddled in pillows while holding a pump to his bare chest. There's soft humming from the machine, Danny squirming and whining. 

He tries to be discreet and back away but as soon as he makes a step, the soft clock of his shoes on the wooden floors. That’s just his luck. Danny looks up and all the color drains from his face, there's a faint noise of hissing from the pump. Liquid spills into the bottle that Danny had been holding to his chest. 

"V-Vlad-- What are you doing here!?" Danny's face burns heavily, snuggly tugging the gathered blankets up to his chin. 

Vlad swallows, "Sorry-- I- Uh--" He's at a loss for words, "I… Just came to check on you- Sorry." He quickly shuts the door behind him and sags, feeling his heart threaten to leap out his chest. 

After that first encounter, it had been very quiet around the mansion for the first time in a few years. Danny had stayed locked in their shared room and despite being patient, Vlad was growing more and more concerned that Danny would never talk to him face to face again. Which, if he were honest, wasn't a far stretch knowing the boy. Even so, he wouldn’t dare barge in any time soon despite that being his bedroom too. 

But after a few days, Vlad knocks on the door firmly. "Daniel? We should probably talk." He waits, hearing nothing from the other side, "Daniel? Come on, open the door. I'm sorry that I didn't knock first, but I would rather talk in person." 

A few more minutes of silence and Vlad sighs, knocking just once more before grabbing the handle, closing his eyes as he concentrates on unlocking it. "I hope you're decent, because I'm coming in." As he pushes the door open, he frowns when he's greeted with the sight of his fiancé curled up, waiting for him with an oversized pillow pressed against his chest. 

Danny's eyes caught his momentarily before down casting to the floor, he looked like a child caught red handed. To be honest, it had the reverse effect on Vlad. He didn't feel justified catching Danny in the act of anything. Especially something so… Personal? 

"Daniel… I really am sorry for not knocking before. That's very unlike me, but… I want you to know that whatever you were doing is perfectly fine and that I don't judge you…" Vlad walks closer with a nervous smile, raising his hands to signal that he means no harm. 

"Do you even know what I was doing? Huh?" The boy furrows his brows, huffing, "Because if you did, then you'd totally be judging me right now." 

Vlad's gaze goes over to the night stand, noticing sizable jars full of liquid. It quickly dawns on him of what it could be and while it makes him even more nervous, he still sits down next to his fiancé. "Dear, we’ve been together for how long? I'm not judging… But I’m curious though, um, how long has this been happening?" 

Danny rolls his shoulders, trying to work off nervous tension. "U-Uh… About a year ago… But it's not, like, a constant thing… It stops once in a while." 

Vlad nods slowly, "I'd like to help you figure it out, if you want…?" 

Danny's face reddens and he hits the man's arm repeatedly, Vlad let's him have it even if it becomes painful. "Now you're just being perverted!" 

"Daniel," The man sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose, "No, I'm saying… Maybe this has something to do with your ghost abilities. If we can figure out what's causing it, maybe we can at least know what it is and how to handle it." 

When he sees the visible relaxation on his fiancé's face at the explanation. He earns a weary nod, "Okay… I guess…" 

Danny feels Vlad's fingers caress at his cheek and as he looks, he's coaxed up into a soft kiss. It calms the boy's nerves, but unbeknownst to him, it calms Vlad's as well. Who thought that this, whatever this was, would happen to any of them? It wouldn’t make any sense, right? But that’s the interesting part, Vlad admits. 

The explorer and scientist in him was curious. 

Vlad convinces Danny to let him take the bottles of liquid to his lab. Originally Danny was going to pour it down the drain in embarrassment -like he always did after pumping- but after promising it for research purposes, Vlad was now pouring it into a beaker. 

It had a smooth and creamy consistency, it reminded the man of milk just a little more body. Vlad's face bakes at the comparison he just makes. A few drops catch his gloves, he rubs it between his fingers. It's sort of tacky and while he shouldn't taste it because years of training taught him not to. 

That doesn't stop him trying. 

He licks at his fingers, groaning softly under his breath at the taste. His mouth waters at the sheer sweetness. Honeyed even. He resists the urge to drink more right on sight and clears his throat. "More testing- right." 

"Are you sure about this…? I… I don’t know if I'm comfortable with this…" Danny covers his chest nervously, sitting on the doctor's table. His gaze follows his fiancé as they walk about, cranking the machine and checking the settings. 

"I'm certain. You did say you- pump your chest earlier, yes?" Vlad says, almost as if it was scandalous 

Danny points at the machine, "Yeah… But like, I'm more concerned with what that will do to me." 

"It's only going to send a gentle pulse to your pectoral muscles so we can get an accurate reading. We'll first do your human form, okay?" Vlad offers a sympathetic smile. 

Danny nods slowly, whimpering quietly as the cups are placed on both of his perked nipples. They were a little tender from the suction earlier and so as Vlad presses them more firmly, it makes the boy jolt." S-sorry…"

"Don't worry, dear… Lay back for me." 

Danny does just that, staring up at the ceiling anxiously. His eyes flicker from the machine back up to the ceiling a few times. This must have been how it felt to get an examination normally, of course, this was an examination after all. And even though he made sure to empty his chest, he felt almost a taunting pressure crept in that made him even more nervous. 

Vlad speaks softly to himself about numbers charts, whatever Danny wasn't listening too hard. But Vlad does warn him before cranking up the machine. 

When the man does, it feels only slightly weird but nothing that Danny couldn't handle. He hears his fiancé hum at the results before telling him to turn into his ghost form. The same process happens again, but as the machine whirls to life, Danny squirms uncomfortably at first before arching off the table with a cry. 

Vlad has to quickly shut down the machine before being instantly at the boy's side. "Daniel?!" 

The boy pants, blinking back the tears and looks down at his chest with a whine. "Oh God- Vlad… " The man's eyes travel down and they widen in surprise. 

"Oh fudge muffins…" He mumbles under his breath. Danny's chest had swelled full, almost painfully so with- milk. Danny's chest had formed small, perky mounds that a warm trickle flowed down their sides. 

"Vlad!" Danny sniffles, whining, his tears coming back with vengeance. A look of concern and probably terror painted his face. It doesn't help when he's in Vlad's warm embrace, the pressure on his chest makes him moan miserably and he has to push his fiancé off. "H-Hurts…" 

"Sorry, yes- Uh- Shall… I get your pumps?" 

Danny sulks, looking down at the mounds that were now more swollen than he's ever seen before, "I guess, I can't walk around like this…" 

"Or maybe I could help you instead- of course if you want me to." Vlad dares to propose, offering a nervous grin. He almost reels back when Danny's face deepens in color but as his arm is gripped, the boy speaks shyly," S-Sure, just please… "

Vlad doesn't hesitate to carefully lift Danny up, levitating and floating through the ceiling to their bedroom, "I promise I'll be as gentle as possible, okay?" 

As Danny lays comfortably across the bed, he sighs out softly yet irritatedly. "Yeah…" 

"Would- you not like me to? I can still get the pumps." The way Danny's eyes look at him desperately and how his hand is led to the swollen tit, he nearly groans in delight. Vlad should be ashamed at how excitement swells in his stomach. 

"Just… Gentle…" Danny warns

"Of course dear, relax for me?" Climbing onto the bed and running his fingers carefully along the boy's skin until he thumbs over the swollen nipple earns a shudder and whine. Danny was filled to the brim alright, just the action alone causes the milk to pool and dribble down the side of his breast. 

Vlad wastes no time leaning over to lap up the stray fall of milk, humming in delight at the taste before latching his lips around the areola. He gives an experiment suck and as milk drips out slowly, he swipes, tonguing up the drops hungrily. Danny sucks in air sharply, fingers threading their way into the snowy locks and grips gently. 

This garners Vlad attention, feeling bad, he had been indulging and hadn't given any relief in turn. So this time, he sucks more firmly and is taken aback with how much warmth gushes into his mouth. It paints his tongue and a moan breaks out from both men, Danny arching into Vlad's mouth desperately. 

"F-Fuck, please Vlad…" Danny whines more, moaning loudly as his fiancé indulges him. The embarrassment of the man feeding off of him is thrown out the window and now he just presses further into Vlad's mouth greedily for relief. 

His lids became heavy, panting quickly as his nipple was teased further. Fingers tug and pull at the man's hair tie, spilling the snowy locks into Vlad's face but he pays no mind, swirling his tongue before popping off the tit once it runs dry to switch and give the same attention to the other. Another breathy moan escapes Danny as Vlad drinks greedily, skillfully teasing and massaging the mound. The flood gates open. Milk spilled faster than Vlad could drink, some now dripping down the corners of his lips. 

When he finishes, he pops off while licking his lips, "How are you feeling?" His voice is deep, sweet like honey as he gazes over Danny's quivering body. 

"Mm… So much better…" Danny purrs, stretching slightly as his chest feels significantly lighter. Like he could actually breath. "It, uh… Seems like you liked it…"

"I can't deny… It was a very, very pleasant experience… But… I understand if you don't want to do this anymore." And it was a turn on, but he definitely wouldn't say that. He instead caresses his fiancé's cheek, closing his eyes as Danny returns the favor. Wiping Vlad's face clean of the milk that clings there. 

"I don't know… You were a hell a lot better than that dumb pump… Are you sure you want to do this again? I mean- You would, Um, have to do that for me. If you want!" Danny squeaks shyly, hiding in humiliation. 

"Hey, hey, I'm alright with doing that for you, dear." Vlad coaxes Danny into a loving kiss, making him moan softly at the taste of himself. "I'd do that for you anytime you need it, understand?" 

Danny plants a kiss askew, whispering against his fiancé's lips, "Yeah, yeah, I understand, you dork."


End file.
